


Attento a ciò che desideri, potrebbe avverarsi

by Omibombay



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Slash, Spin-Off, Threesome - M/M/M, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Con un sospiro poggi la fronte sulla sua spalla, quella è la prima volta e sai anche l’ultima che ti concedi di restare lì. Solitamente vi alzavate, vi vestivate e tornavate alle vostre faccende, era giusto che così fosse ed è così che dovrebbe essere, ma per un giorno vuoi crogiolarti in quella sensazione di addormentarsi accanto al corpo sudato di Khan con il suo odore nelle narici e il suo sapore sulle labbra.”<br/>[Spin-off di “Finding Khan” che dovete assolutamente leggere per capire questa shot!]<br/>[Crossover con “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attento a ciò che desideri, potrebbe avverarsi

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over, erotico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Vasily Hunyadi, Arthur Dent  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: KhanXArthur, KhanXVasily, KhanXArthurXVasily   
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, lemon, threesome  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Note: Ok l’ho fatto di nuovo ho scritto su Vasily e Khan e questo giro ho azzardato di usare anche Arthur.  
> Sì, anche questo è uno spin-off della bellissima storia di Creepy_sweetheart “Finding Khan” dopo aver letto il capitolo “Credici, Ginger, credici!”

Non è ancora l’alba, il cielo è ancora buio punteggiato di stelle. A breve vi immergerete tra quegli astri, ci viaggerete in stasi criogenica. È una follia, ma Khan ha deciso, lavorate da anni a quel progetto e ora è giunto il tempo di attuarlo. Non c’è più posto per voi su quel miserabile pianeta, forse un giorno…  
Ti passi le mani sul viso e ti alzi avvicinandoti al ripiano del cucinino, metti a bollire dell’acqua, posi su un vassoio una tazza colma di caffè nero, per Khan, e una tazza sbeccata con il piattino spaiato per Arthur.

Entri nella stanza recando tra le mani il vassoio, lo posi sul piccolo tavolo e volti lo sguardo al grande letto a baldacchino. I tendaggi non sono tirati e puoi chiaramente vedere i due corpi avvinghiati nel sonno.  
Dovresti andartene subito e invece ti avvicini piano e li osservi. Ti lecchi le labbra, non riesci a definire quello che provi. Gelosia? No, a modo vostro vi siete amati tu e Khan vi amate ancora, ma quello che lo lega ad Arthur Dent è qualcosa di molto profondo che chiamare amore è riduttivo.

Lasci scorrere il tuo sguardo sui loro corpi nudi, incastrati tra loro perfettamente. Vederli così ti fa correre un brivido di eccitazione lungo la schiena ti basterebbe allungare una mano per toccarli. In brevi istanti nella tua mente si figurano le più disparate pozioni per dare e avere piacere, questo pensiero te lo fa diventare duro come il marmo in un momento, sollevi la mano e in quel medesimo attimo, Khan apre gli occhi. Quegli occhi dalle iridi grigie e taglienti ti inchiodano sul posto. Sei raggelato come se ti avesse colto con le dita nella marmellata.  
“Che cosa fai qui?” bisbiglia per non svegliare Arthur, ma la durezza della sua voce è tangibile. Deglutisci e con il pollice indichi il tavolo alle tue spalle “Ho portato la colazione.”  
Sinuoso come un gatto si districa dall’abbraccio e in tutta la sua gloriosa nudità, ti stringe una mano alla gola in una morsa ferrea, avvicinando il suo volto al tuo.  
“Non te lo chiederò di nuovo.”  
“C-Colazione” boccheggi, sentendo l’aria venire meno.

Un movimento vi distrae Arthur apre gli occhi e impiega qualche istante a mettervi a fuoco, lo conosci abbastanza da sapere che se non beve il suo tè mattutino è completamente rincoglionito. Non ti preoccupi di lui sei concentrato sulla mano che stringe la tua gola. Com’è già accaduto in altre occasioni ti sorprende perché si mette a sedere con gli occhi sbarrati e tenta invano di coprirsi con il lenzuolo.  
“Khan… lascialo” la sua voce è bassa e perentoria, chiara. È sveglio e operativo. Sta migliorando il piccoletto.  
La mano attorno alla tua gola allenta la presa e si allontana scivolando sul tuo petto in una dannata carezza, che brucia come olio bollente sulla tua pelle anche attraverso i vestiti.  
“Vattene” ordina e tu non puoi fare altro che indietreggiare, un passo alla volta.  
L’inglese vi guarda, cosa gli passi in quella testolina rossa non sai dirlo “Aspetta!” esclama e scende dal letto incurante che, così facendo, va scoprirsi completamente, ma in quel momento il suo pudore sembra non interessargli, si avvicina a te che lo osservi con un sopracciglio alzato e una mano posata sulla maniglia.  
Si solleva sulle punte dei piedi e posa la sua bocca sulla tua, spalanchi gli occhi sorpreso e puoi avvertire la gelosia dipanarsi da Khan in onde sempre più violente.  
Il bacio di Arthur è diverso da quelli che sei abituato a dare e ricevere: dolce, timido e goffo, ma allo stesso tempo deciso e forte. È una creatura davvero complessa questo Dent! Ma non potrebbe essere altrimenti per aver catalizzato l’attenzione di Khan e aver tirato fuori il meglio di lui.  
Chiudi gli occhi e rispondi al bacio, cercando si essere il più delicato possibile, non vuoi spaventarlo. Fai violenza su te stesso per non avvolgerlo tra le braccia. Non devi toccarlo perché se lo facessi, non sapresti resistere: sai che lo afferreresti e lo sbratteresti sul letto per fotterlo a sangue, ma non si merita questo, quindi resti rigido e immobile fino a quando non si allontana.  
“Chi ti ha insegnato a baciare così, ginger?” domandi e ti viene da ridere nel vedere il rossore accendere le sue guance, sposti lo sguardo su Khan accovacciato sul letto pronto a saltarti alla gola, ti scuoierà vivo, lo sai.  
Arthur sposta lo sguardo da te a Khan e viceversa quindi afferra i bordi della tua maglia nera e la solleva, istintivamente alzi le braccia e gli permetti di sfilarla e gettarla a terra. Infila due dita nel bordo dei tuoi pantaloni ed indietreggia verso il letto, tirandoti con sé.  
È un invito. Arthur ti sta esortando ad unirti a loro. Sposti i tuoi occhi in quelli di Khan, ma non sta guardando te, bensì lui ed è sconcertato e disorientato.  
Dent armeggia con la tua cintura, ma non riesce ad aprirla così lo fai tu, senza smettere di guardare Khan che finalmente sposta i suoi occhi chiari nei tuoi rossi e carichi di passione e desiderio.  
Nel momento stesso in cui i vostri sguardi si incatenano qualcosa scatta in voi, qualcosa di ancestrale e primitivo.  
Khan ti trascina sul letto e con pochi gesti ti denuda, ti solleva le gambe ed entra in te con un grugnito soddisfatto, a sancire chi tra voi comanda, come se non aspettasse altro da mesi. I suoi assalti sono duri e feroci sottolineati dai vostri gemiti, il dolore si propaga lungo la tua spina dorsale, ma questo, se possibile, ti infiamma ancora di più e Khan lo sa. Quando hai la decenza di tornare a ricordarti che c’è anche Dent, volti la testa verso di lui che vi sta guardando, la sua espressione è tra l’inorridito e l’affascinato.  
Piccolo umano pervertito “Ti piace guardare, ginger?” ansimi e alle tue parole Khan ti sbatte più forte, togliendoti il respiro come nessuno riesce a fare, mentre Arthur arrossisce leccandosi le labbra.  
Le spinte di Khan diventano più lente e scandite mentre con una mano avvicina l’altro a sé per baciarlo sulla bocca.  
Vederli mentre si baciano ti eccita ancora di più, non sai chi di loro afferri il tuo sesso e ti conduca fino all’orgasmo che esplode lasciandoti per un momento stordito.

Chiudi gli occhi per un po’, ascoltando i rumori che producono Arthur e Khan, i mugoli, le parole appena sussurrate, stanno giocando senza di te. Decidi di aprire gli occhi, per vedere cosa succede e magari unirti a loro, ti metti invece a sedere e lì rimani.  
Li osservi fare l’amore, perché sì, non stanno scopando, stanno facendo l’amore. Le mani di Khan si muovono sul corpo dell’altro dandogli piacere. Quelle mani che portano morte ora sfiorano quella pelle come fosse la cosa più preziosa ed unica della terra.  
Tu che non hai mai pianto nella tua vita, tu che hai compiuto gli atti più efferati senza batter ciglio, ti stai commuovendo nel vedere quell’amplesso carico di struggente amore.  
In altre circostanze ti staresti masturbando ferocemente, perché quella è una delle scene erotiche più belle che tu abbia mai visto, ma non ora, no, non vuoi svilire quell’atto d’amore. Così resti immobile e li osservi raggiungere l’orgasmo e abbandonarsi l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro. Non hai mai visto Khan così… così… non sai nemmeno definirlo, ma non ti importa sei felice di essere anche solo spettatore di ciò che sta avvenendo in quella stanza, in quel letto.

È nuovamente Arthur ad avvicinarsi a te, sempre con titubanza, quasi avesse paura, che tu possa saltargli alla gola, è attratto da te, ma allo stesso tempo non si fida, non ancora.  
Con la punta delle dita sfiora le tue guance e guarda attonito i polpastrelli umidi, Khan ha la sua stessa espressione ti muovi in avanti, non c’è tempo per stupide e sentimentali spiegazioni, accosti il tuo viso a quello di Arthur e lo baci piano, suggendogli la bocca, solitamente non sei mai così attento, prendi il piacere a modo tuo, ma con lui è diverso vuoi essere gentile. Abbandoni le sue labbra scivoli sul collo con la lingua, ne gusti il sapore salato, tracci una scia umida fino al capezzolo e lo tormenti con la lingua e con i denti, come risposta Arthur ti artiglia i capelli con le dita, e ansima forte contro il tuo orecchio. Gli accarezzi il membro, sentendolo indursi tra le tue dita.  
Le mani di Khan sono ora sul tuo corpo, una tra i tuoi capelli l’altra tra le tue gambe, torni sulle labbra di Arthur e questa volta il tuo bacio diventa famelico e possessivo, non puoi farci niente questa è la tua natura. Il corpo di Khan premuto contro il tuo ti fa perdere la ragione ondeggi il bacino e le sue dita sono dentro di te, un altro stimolo al tuo corpo.  
Mugoli sulla bocca di Dent che ti scosta e ti fissa; ha sempre quell’espressione combattuta di chi sta compiendo un atto turpe e deplorevole eppure in quel letto ti ci ha invitato lui.  
Ti lecchi le labbra e un sorriso, che sai non essere rassicurante, ti curva le labbra; basterebbe così poco per voltarlo e farlo tuo, affondare nella sua carne cedevole, non gli faresti nemmeno troppo male perché è già lubrificato a dovere dal seme di Khan, così come te del resto.  
Khan ti ucciderebbe lì, all’istante, ti spezzerebbe l’osso del collo con un gesto, se lo possedessi senza il suo permesso, ma non e questo che vuoi. C’è un’altra soluzione: ti lasci cadere sul materasso con la schiena e scambi con Khan uno sguardo d’intesa non c’è bisogno di parole tra voi. Vi conoscete in modo profondo e viscerale.  
Tendi la mano verso Arthur “Vieni” lo inviti divaricando le cosce e sorridi alla confusione sul suo volto. Conosci Khan non gli avrà mai permesso di essere attivo e forse il buon Arthur non lo avrà mai preteso mite e docile com’è, ma ora potrà sapere cosa si prova a possedere qualcuno. Nel momento stesso in cui si appoggia a te lo attiri facendolo entrare con un unico movimento “Non essere gentile con me, ginger, non ce ne bisogno” lo rassicuri, un’esclamazione muta lascia le sue labbra quando si tira indietro e, preso coraggio, stantuffa in avanti e indietro lentamente assaporando quelle nuove sensazioni.  
Khan non gli permette di godersi quella novità perché lo monta da dietro ed impone lui il ritmo ai vostri corpi uniti. Di fantasie erotiche potresti scrivere un libro, di giochetti perversi tu e Khan ne avete sperimentati parecchi eppure stai saggiando qualcosa di mai provato fino a quel momento.  
Forse doveva arrivare proprio Arthur a stravolgere le vostre vite, a rivoluzionare il vostro essere.  
Dent singhiozza senza fiato è troppo per lui. Tu stesso sei sopraffatto da un piacere che non avevi mai gustato prima. La tua voce si unisce a quella dei tuoi amanti, Arthur è il primo a venire seguito pochi istanti dopo da te ed infine da Khan.  
Chiudi gli occhi sentendo il peso del corpo di Arthur sul tuo, il respiro affannoso sul tuo collo. Resti immobile ascoltando i rumori ed i fruscii, il peso di Dent ti abbandona allora ti volti e c’è Khan al tuo fianco.

Con un sospiro poggi la fronte sulla sua spalla, quella è la prima volta e sai anche l’ultima che ti concedi di restare lì. Solitamente vi alzavate, vi vestivate e tornavate alle vostre faccende, era giusto che così fosse ed è così che dovrebbe essere, ma per un giorno vuoi crogiolarti in quella sensazione di addormentarsi accanto al corpo sudato di Khan con il suo odore nelle narici e il suo sapore sulle labbra.

***

“Vasily!” la sua voce calda ed avvolgente ti carezza i timpani.  
“Vasily!!” ripete il tuo nome, c’è una nota di fastidio e urgenza, ora.  
“Vasily!!!” che ha da strillare tanto, avete appena finito di fare una sensazionale scopata a tre…  
Apri gli occhi di scatto e per un momento sei disorientato. Sei nella tua stanza e Khan, completamente vestito, ti fissa con le mani sui fianchi, con un cipiglio tutt’altro che rassicurante.  
Un sogno.  
Scosti il lenzuolo incurante di essere nudo, un fottutissimo e meraviglioso sogno, non riesci a impedirti di sorridere notando il tuo corpo e le lenzuola impiastricciate.  
“Devi esserti divertito parecchio” afferma guardandoti senza vergogna.  
“Non hai idea di quanto” rispondi leccandoti le labbra in maniera provocante e lasciva.  
“Tra cinque minuti in sala operativa” ordina uscendo dalla stanza con passo marziale.  
Lo guardi andare via, algido ed elegante. Ti metti seduto sul letto, prendendoti la testa tra le mani, un triste e malinconico sorriso ti solca le labbra.  
“Oh caro Arthur Dent che cosa ci hai fatto?” mormori a te stesso. Conosci la risposta ma questa non lascerà mai le tue labbra.


End file.
